The Story Of Us
by Flying Mockingjay
Summary: ON HIATUS FOR NOW! We hated each other at first, but we soon become close to one another, some might say too close. Kato romance! This story has NOTHING to do with meeting each other when they were young kids, they met when they were tributes. Chapter 7 is up so please review! Note: Changed to M now, just in case.
1. Encounter

**So I decided to make another Cato and Katniss romance story, and I really want this to be better than Katniss Everlasting. I spent a lot of time writing this chapter so it would mean so much if you reviewed. Love you all!**

She opened the book, the spine covered in dust. The pages were brand new, as if someone never bothered to open it. She started reading, and soon the secrets became revealed.

_I'll tell you who this is later, for now enjoy! Note: The title has NOTHING to do with Taylor Swift!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does, and she always will. Please just remember the disclaimer for future chapters, because Suzanne Collins still owns it.  
_

**Chapter 1**

Katniss POV:

We hated each other at first, but we soon become close to one another, some might say too close.

I was at the training center, perfecting my shots. I pulled back the arrow and released. It hit the target. It was so quiet in the room, only me in there. I grabbed another arrow from the rack, but then I heard "Nice shot you got there, Girl on Fire."

I whip my head around and see the cocky boy from 2 smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I snap.

He's still smirking, and it's really irritating me right now.

"How did you get that 11?"

I sigh. It's always the 11. Every time I'm near another tribute, they back away, their eyes wide with fear. But the Careers would never do that. That's why he's asking me.

"Why should I tell you?" Now it's my turn to smirk.

He cracks his knuckles, but I still stand strong.

"How did you get that 11?" he repeats.

"My skills that you should never know about." I really want to end this conversation, because this could go on all day, and I want to get back to my training.

He's walking toward me now, but I remain where I'm standing.

I take the arrow I'm holding and prepare to hit the target, but the next thing I know he grabs the arrow from me and throws it across the room.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT DAMN ELEVEN?" he explodes.

He raises his fist and it's inches away from my face when I shout out "Arrow skills, you bitch!"

For some odd reason, he bursts out laughing.

"I'm Cato." he extends his hand for me to shake it.

I don't take it. He chuckles again.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you." He moves his hand up and down, as if he's persuading me to come near him.

"I'm not an idiot, Cato. A second ago you raised your fist and were going to punch me."

He runs his hand through his hair. He looks at the ground, embarresed. "Yeah, I kinda overreacted."

I mumble under my breath, "You exploded, monster."

Cato raises an eyebrow, and he grabs my arm.

"What did you just say?" Now I'm a little scared.

"Um, n-nothing!" I manage to get the words out, but it's not good enough for Cato.

"Tell me what you just said, Fire Girl."

"Nothing, leave me alone!"

Cato punches me in the gut and I fall backwards. He storms out of the room, but he turns for an instant and shouts, "Next time tell me what you said!"

"Bitch!" I snarl.

He _will _be my first kill in the arena.

**The chapters will get longer, it's a guarantee! =)**


	2. Love Fight?

**So, since you guys are all awesome, I decided to update today, so forgot about the note from the previous chapter. Please review! The more reviews, the quicker I update!  
**

**Here's the new chapter! The chapters will get longer, I promise! I love all of you guys, you're all so sweet! I'll try to respond to each review. What I like doing is when someone reviews, I usually review their story as well!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Katniss POV:

I put my hands over my stomach. That bastard. He has no right to punch me like that. I swear, when I find him, he will die painfully and slowly.

The hallway is deserted when I go back to my room. I twist the handle and enter, but two large hands wrap around my waist. Cato.

"Stop touching me, you sick monster!" I say, thrashing my legs.

"So your name is Katniss." he says, ignoring my animal behavior.

"Shut up and put me down!" I'm yelling now.

Cato glares at me.

"Don't talk to someone who can beat you up with two fingers, smart-mouth."

He settles me to the ground and tries to leave, but I wrap my legs around him. _I'm_ not going down without a fight.

"Wrapping your legs around me, huh?" he wiggles his eyebrows, and I start hitting him.

After a few more minutes, he pins me to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Katniss please-" I interrupt him.

"Stop touching me Cato!" I shout.

I push him away with all the force I've got, and surprisingly he falls over.

"Katniss, shut up and let me speak to you! I didn't come down here to talk about shit, I came here to apologize!"

I stop, frozen by his words.

Cato aplogizing? Not likely. I have to be having a dream.

"Cato." I say calmly.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Slap me."

He grins.

"Okay."

I close my eyes, and brace for the pain, but it doesn't come. Cato is twirling my hair.

"Beautiful." his eyes trail down me, and I'm getting creeped out.

"Anyways, goodbye Cato." I open the door, but he grabs my arm and yanks me backwards.

"How about a date tonight?" he says, seductively.

Pfft. Yeah right. Out of all the people in the world, he's the last person I'd want to go out with.

"Sure, and then let's fly away on a magical rainbow!" I say sarcastically.

Cato's holding my hand in his hands, begging me with his eyes. But before I can answer, President Snow comes strolling down the hallway.

Damn.

**Well, did you like it? Please review! The more reviews the faster I update!**


	3. The Kiss

I whisper in Cato's ear, "Look!" He turns and we open the door to my room with so much force it almost breaks.

The next thing I know, President Snow is behind us.

"Well, well, well. We have two lovebirds right here."

I freeze.

"Cato and I are NOT dating! You think I would date a monster who loses his temper in five seconds. Think again, old man!" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Katniss, watch your mouth. I saw the reapings today, and I noticed you volunteered for your sister. Now, wouldn't it be a shame for her to get killed?"

I let out a gasp.

"You wouldn't." I whisper angrily.

Snow smiles, his rose smelling breath fills the air.

"Oh, yes I would. Now, what were you saying again?"

My hands are having spasms now, but I control myself.

"President Snow, I am very sorry for calling you an old man. Please forgive me." I say with a strained smile on my face.

"There, wasn't that much better?"

He leaves without saying another word. My hands are clenched into fists, and tears are streaming down my face.

"I should have called him a bitch." I mutter under my breath. I turn to face Cato.

"You and I, will have NO chance at romance. So stop watching me, and doing all that other kind of crap. I want to win on my own, not having some snobby Career on my back. So if you would just lay off me, that would-" Suddenly, Cato puts his arm around me and pulls me toward him. He kisses me and I'm struggling to move away, but I can't break from his grasp.

I'm losing air now, and I seem to be feeling dizzy. Finally, he breaks away, smirking at me.

"How about the romance now, Fire Girl?"

I grit my teeth together in fury.

"Why did you just kiss me?" I demand angrily.

"Katniss, I knew you liked it." he says, opening my dresser.

"Don't touch that!" I cry, and I run over to Cato, trying to pry his hand off the knob.

"Katniss answer me." he puts his arm around me, but I quickly shove it off him.

"No I didn't. You seriously think I liked it?" I sneer.

"Yeah, I know you did. Deep down inside." he gives my hand a squeeze, and leaves my room, winking at me.

I lay on my bed, dazed.

_"Cato is not your boyfriend", _I say in my head. _"He's your enemy."_

But I still can't stop thinking about that kiss we had.

And why did I enjoy it?


	4. Just Us

**Hope you like the chapter! It wasn't my best, so it would help if you reviewed and told me what I should add. Enjoy and review.**

I finally take a break from resting and get up. The sun is casting light down on the buildings, making everything seem bright and lively. Except for me. I take a quick shower, but I stay in there another minute letting the warm water soothe my skin.

I open the door, ready for a "fun, fun day!" as Effie says. Cato's standing in the doorway, holding a rose.

"How bout that romance now, eh?" he's smirking.

I look down at the floor, overwhelmed by my emotions.

"What's wrong?" he looks concerned.

"Should I come in?"

"Sure, fine, whatever." I'm not even listening to myself.

He comes in and I sit on the couch.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, eyeing me.

I quickly turn away, blushing. Then Cato grins.

"Is it about that kiss we had?" he's laughing. He notices me glaring at him, and he quickly stops.

"Was it bad?" he takes my hand.

"N-n-no, the thing is, I liked it." I wish I could take back what I said, and my cheeks turn a dark red.

I except Cato to be all "let's make-out" or whatever, but he doesn't. He takes my other hand and kisses it.

"Katniss, please go out with me. You're a very pretty girl, and every time I see you, I melt into paradise. Please."

I don't know what to say. My mouth tries to talk, but nothing comes out.

**Cato's POV:**

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, she stood there, speechless. Did she not like me? But she did like the kiss. My stomach was twisted into knots, weird for a handsome, strong guy like me.

"Cato, I think I like you. But I'm not sure right now."

I grin.

"Sweetheart, why don't you find out." I say, whispering.

I grab her face and start to kiss her. She tries to pull away at first, but eventually she gives in. I push her down and she yelps a little. She puts her hand on my shirt, and flips me over. We kiss for a couple more minutes, but I finally I pull away, because I need air.

"Yes." she says.

"What?" I'm confused.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I guess I do have that special something on girls.

o-O-o

I stand on the podium, waiting to fight. My hands are fists, ready to knock someone out. The gong sounds, and I rush toward the horn.

A knife lays on the ground, and I pick it up. In less than one second I stab the boy from 6 in his skull. He lets out a pathetic groan, and blood starts to pour from his head, and it sprays me. But I don't give a damn. I'm here to kick ass, not be disgusted by some blood.

_"Yes! A sword!"_ I say to myself. I pick up the deadly weapon and stab a tribute's leg. _"Damn, I missed!"_

Luckily Clove takes care of her and stabs her in the cheek. The tribute starts screaming and Clove slams the knife on her forehead.

Cannons are sounding, tributes are slaying, _perfect_ I say to myself. The rest of the Careers are still at the horn, but I notice Katniss running away, and I soon catch up to her.

"Hi honey!" I shout, and she turns.

She jumps into my arms, and I give her a kiss. If only this moment could last forever.

**Yeah, I know, not the greatest ending. But I had to end soon, because I was on the edge of getting writer's block. **

**Please, please review!**

**~soccerstar4242**

**:)**


	5. Not What He Wanted

**Hi guys, I decided to update quickly, because I've been getting a lot of reviews! This chapter is going to be longer, so please review! I love all of you guys! :)**

"C-Cato?" I look up and see that she's crying softly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I m-miss my family." she's sobbing heavily now, almost waking up the rest of the Career pack.

I give a soft kiss on the lips, but she grabs my face and makes the kiss more deep.

After we're done, she smiles , blinking through tears.

"T-thanks Cato. I l-love you."

I give her a hug.

"I do too. Just go to sleep and think about home, friends, whatever you want to cheer you up. Okay?"

She nods and drifts off to sleep. I try to do the same to, but someone wakes me up.

It's Glimmer.

"Heyyy, Cato." she runs a hand over my chest and looks at me like she wants to eat me.

"So, what do you say? Let's cuddle and maybe do something else?" I make a disgusted sound.

"Gross, Glimmer. You're the last person I would wanna have that with."

She climbs on top of me, and buries her face in my neck.

"G-Glimmer, oh!" I sigh as she bites it.

"Cato, how about now?"

_"What the fuck am I doing? You already have a girlfriend, and it's Katniss. Don't be all romance around a pretty, charming, sexy,girl!"_

"So I see you also want me." Glimmer says calmly. "Let's do it Cato."

"No, get away from me, you loser! You don't wanna mess with me, Glimmer!"

Glimmer doesn't back away. Instead she flashes a creepy smile.

"Okay, then how about I tell the rest of the Careers that you kissed Katniss?"

"Glimmer, you wouldn't." I say angrily. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Oh Cato, you and I both know that I would. Now, are you gonna kiss me or not?" she whispers, and she runs a hand through my hair.

I have no choice. I smash my lips against hers, and she kisses me back. She puts my arms around her, and she moans for some weird reason.

I'm kissing along her neck, when I think of something. I notice a knife on the ground so I pick it up gently.

She's kissing me a lot now, and she's tugging on my shirt. I stab the knife in her skull, and she falls to the ground, not saying a word.

Then I say "Run!" and everyone wakes up. Perfect. The group sees Glimmer on the ground motionless, and they look up at Katniss arrows in hand. How the fuck did she get arrows?

We're all running now, but I see Marvel fall over, and blood pours from his back. Katniss!

Clove and I finally stop, out of breath. It's dawn now, the sun rising.

"That bitch. When we find her, we are going to kill her in every way possible." she snarls.

I really want to punch Clove in the face right now, but I can't let her know she's my girlfriend.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." She opens her pack and hands me some berries, the sweet flavor fills my mouth.

I'm eating quietly, when I spit a berry out.

_"Shit!" _I say in my head. _"Did Katniss see me makeout with Glimmer? She's never going to forgive me now!"_ I sigh.

"Are you okay?" Clove snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, whatever."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Cato, you're acting strange. What's the matter?"

I look down, blushing for some stupid reason.

"N-nothing." I stammer. "Leave me alone!"

Clove puts her hands up.

"Okay, Mister Sassy. I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you, and you want give me a damn answer."

She's getting angrier by the second.

"Who the hell do you think you are Cato?" She stabs a tree with her knife.

"I'm asking you a simple fucking question, and you won't answer m-" she cries out before she can finish her sentence.

I look up to see Thresh staring me, with three knives. Four, counting the one in Clove's back.

He runs up to me and I pull out my sword and stab him in the chest, but he moves to the side. Thresh has a lot of power and strength, but not enough for me. I quickly fool him by stabbing him in the shoulder, and he falls to the ground, dead.

I look up in the sky, then gazing at the horizon. The pictures appear, the hologram's presentation is horrible. I can just make out Clove, followed by Thresh, Rue, Glimmer, and Marvel.

That just leaves Katniss, me, Loverboy, and that fox-faced girl. God, how did she survive this long? She must be immortal or something.

I'm running out of food now, weird. I take a bite of the flavorless beef when I notice Katniss staring at me a few feet away.

"I saw what you did with Glimmer." she says, raising her bow.

"And now, I will never forgive you." She pulls back the bow, and it flies straight toward me, my eyes in fear.

**Yep, I added a cliffy! Stay tuned! Please review and help me!  
**

**-soccerstar4242**


	6. Falling Back Into His Hands

**I thank all of you guys for the reviews! You all make my day, and are super sweet. I love you guys!  
**

**Now here's the next chapter. Please, please review! :)  
**

**Katniss POV:**

I know I love Cato, but I can't believe what he did with Glimmer. I shoot the arrow but Cato ducks out of the way.

"Bastard! What the hell was that for?" Cato yells and charges at me.

I flee into the woods, but Cato pushes me to the ground.

"Katniss, I'm sorry about kissing Glimmer. But you have to understand!" he says, his eyes full of sadness.

But I don't have pity on him. Only revenge.

"Cato, you cheated on me. How am I supposed to forgive you for that?" I scream.

"Katniss if you would just give me a chance, it would-" I cut him off.

"No, I'm not going to give you a _one more chance_! You betrayed me! Next time, don't cheat on me!"

Cato's eyes are a mixture of fury and hatred.

"Katniss, please. I just want to talk to you."

Then he does the most unbelievable thing.

He throws his sword on the ground and kisses me. I want to break away, but somehow I can't.

He kisses me with so much passion, I almost can't believe it. It's like a dream.

Once we're done, he wipes his mouth and I do the same.

"Sooo..." I say, making a design on the sandy ground with a stick. "That was fun."

He laughs. "Indeed it was."

"Cato, do you think we can both come home?" He stares up at the sky, but then his eyes trail down to me.

"Yes darling, I do." he purrs, and I happily sigh and kiss him again.

"Katniss I'm sorry. Glimmer saw me kiss you before and she said that she would tell the others only if I kissed her."

Really, that's what happened.

"Cato, I believe you, but next time kill her BEFORE you make out with her?" I say, groaning.

He nods.

"But there won't be a next time." he smirks.

I just love his sense of humor. Cato, Cato, Cato. What a funny guy.

"Cato, we should probably find the girl from 5." I'm not mentioning anything about Peeta, because the boy with the bread dead would be heartbreaking. He saved my life.

Luckily Cato agrees and doesn't talk about Peeta. We head out after we eat some nuts and dried beef.

It takes us only a few minutes to find the girl, sitting on a branch of a tree. I released the arrow and it pierced her skull. The cannon sounds, but Cato's busy looking at something else.

"Hey, hey Katniss! Look at this!" he gestures to an area where it's all mud. There are large footprints barely visible, they look like-

Peeta's.

"Come on let's follow them!" Cato gestures toward the long muddy path.

I sigh and relent.

"Cato, we've been walking for hours! Can we please take a break?" I say, trying to catch my breath.

"Fine, whatever!" Cato puts his bag down and covers his face with his hands. I rush over to him, worried out of my mind.

"Cato, honey, what's wrong?" I stroke his cheek.

"N-Nothing." he stammers, for some odd reason.

Suddenly, a knife hits next to the ground where Cato is sitting. We jump up and look straight across at the boy with the bread.

Oh, no.

**Please review and help me! I really like to know how I can improve. :)**


	7. The Choosing Of The Guys

**You don't know how happy I am with all the reviews! Over 50 reviews! I love you guys so much! You guys are too sweet and too awesome.  
**

**Anyways, please enjoy and review! I tried to make this chapter better, so let me know what you guys think! :)  
**

**-soccerstar4242  
**

Cato POV:

Lover Boy. I wanted to kill him from the start, he thought he was stronger and more durable than me.

He thought wrong.

I take a swing at him with my sword, but he ducks and sends a knife to my neck. I try to avoid it, but it pierces my shoulder.

"Fuck you, Lover Boy!" I yell at the top of my lungs, but my words only seem to send rage through his body.

"Katniss," he says between breaths, "Let's become allies. You and I both know we could beat this monster and go home. Together."

"NEVER!" she screams and lunges herself forward on him. His body falls to the ground, but Katniss picks up his body and starts slamming it around. I chuckle to myself. What a weakling.

Katniss POV:

As soon as I see Peeta shouting for me to stop, I do. A tear slips down his face.

"Katniss, please. I helped you when you needed it most. Please. Don't do this to me."

I release him gently on the ground, and my eyes start to quiver. The next thing I know, I'm crying and can't stop. Cato wraps his protective arms around me, but I push him away.

"You guys, both don't understand. I don't want either of you to die. You guys are both sweet and caring, and have been there for me."

Cato's hands are clenched into fists.

"Katniss, we can beat Lover Boy. We can go home, and live with each other. You know you want to."

Peeta slams his boot on the ground, creating a mass of dust that fills the air.

"First of all, Mr. Brutal Bodyguard, don't call me Lover Boy. I've known Katniss. You tricked her into thinking you liked her, you'll probably avoid her even if you do go home together!" He turns to face me.

"Katniss, the choice is obvious. Me." His face turns innocent and angelic, from when I first saw him in his bakery shop. Memories come flooding back, but my tears come forward.

Cato sees me in my condition and tries an attempt to walk over to me, but I stop him.

"You both just don't know how hard this is for me. I-" Peeta interrupts me.

"We do know," he corrects himself.

"Well at least I do."

I shoot an arrow at Peeta but I pathetically miss.

"If you fucking did, you wouldn't be competing for me! For the last time, I want BOTH of you to win!" But then I stop.

"Or maybe I changed my mind." I run into the woods, and escape from the two staring at me with a baffled look on their faces.

Peeta's POV:

"Damn it Lover Boy, do you always have to suck up to Katniss?" Cato says angrily.

"I don't suck up to Katniss!" I say, furious at his remark. "And stop calling me Lover Boy, bitch!"

That does it for him. He charges at me with his sword and makes a deep cut in my shoulder. The incision is bleeding badly, so badly I become dizzy. With all my strength I have left in my body, I throw my knife at him, and it hits his bad shoulder. A spray of blood shoots out of the wound, and he falls to the ground too.

The last thing I see is the bright blue sky, barely visible by the puffy clouds.

Katniss POV:

Running through the woods crying is not what I had in mind, but I had to get away from those two.

I rest my head on a rock, concealed by large piles of moss. I cover my face with my hands, quite filthy from the past few days. How will this end? I try to go to sleep, but it's pretty hard laying on a rock that's supposed to be a pillow.

Suddenly, I hear shouts and swears. "It's just your imagination Katniss." I repeat to myself. But the noises keep coming. The next thing I know, I break into a run and set out to find Cato and Peeta.

Arriving upon the situation, I can already smell blood. When I finally reach them, I survey the area and gasp. Parts of the ground are stained red, and the fragrance is very unpleasant.

And the worst part is, the two boys are knocked out on the floor.

"Haymitch!" I scream. "Please send something in!" But nothing happens. Except for me screaming, all you can hear are the snores from Peeta and Cato and the whistling sound of the wind.

I sob heavily, knowing that it's probably already too late to save them. That's when I hear the loud thump right next to me. I open my eyes and grab my arrows, ready to shoot. But then I remember there's no one else except Peeta and Cato!

"Then what the hell did that noise come from?" I mutter to myself, but then the expression on my face turns ecstatic.

I attempt to open the container, but it's jammed shut. I bang it on the ground a few times, and it slowly opens, the creaking of the metal makes me twitch. I take out the bandages and medicine from the small box, and apply it to their injuries.

Once I'm done, I smile to myself.

_"They're going to be alright."_ I say to myself.

Then I drift off to sleep.

**Please tell me if it's good! Love ya! ;)**


	8. A Whole New Start

_I haven't updated this story for a month now! So sorry! I feel so bad, going to try to make it up to you guys. My other story, "Competition" is updated , please go check it out! Anyways, enjoy!**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games. If I did, Katniss and Cato would be together. My apologies to all the people who want Katniss to be with Gale or Peeta.**  
_

I awaken to two boys with blond hair, staring at me with a concerned look on their faces. Smiling at them, I reach out and try to grab them, but only find myself clutching air. Frustrated, I settle down, but not before I clench my hands into fists.

"She seems to be waking up!" one of them exclaims, and the other snorts.

"Yeah, but she'll pick me once this whole mess is over." he sends a smirk toward the other one, but quickly removes his glance toward the ground, his cheeks becoming a dark scarlet.

I then hear the sickening sound of a crack, and I turn away in disgust. Forcing myself to look back up, I see that one of the boys nose is bleeding, and the others face is bright purple, seething with rage.

"Who THE HELL, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LOVER BOY?" he roars, pounding the ground out of anger. I twitch at his words, because it hits me:

Cato and Peeta.

I seem to drift in and out of consioucness, only awakened by frightful sounds of yelling and screaming. Dreams about Prim dying and Cato and Peeta trying to kill each other torture me, invading my mind with terrible thoughts that I get consumed by easily.

It seems endless, infinite nightmares are replaying back in my head, over and over again. Shuddering and shivering, it seems like a mass of wind as taken me away, and reaching out is hopeless. If only there was a way, a way where I could-

I'm awake. Squinting, I blink a few times and struggle to regain focus. At last I do, and I stare at the ground, covered in blood. The stench makes me sit up at once, and my drowsiness gives in, so I lay down once more.

I'm alone. The rustle of leaves and the chirping of birds happen occasionally, but other then that, I'm alone.

I notice a sword and about a dozen knives on the ground, so I pick it up and survey it. The smell of blood once again fills the air, so I chuck it across the field, almost cutting my fingers in the process. Grimacing at my poor throw, I use my strength and get up, almost collapsing.

Holding onto a nearby tree, a strong, sturdy branch keeps my steady. Walking in slow steps, my vision seems to fade, and for a second the ground is up, and the sky is down. Cursing, I grab onto the rough bark, but end up slipping so I resort to hanging onto the boughs of the tree.

I hear faint voices as I approach the foliage. The vegetation has grown immensely, so tall I can't even get through. The bundles are blocking the other side. Then I remember: The sword!

I dash back to the weapons and grab the deadly weapon. It's silver blade sparkles in the moonlight, the night sky has already fallen. Jogging back, I don't feel so light-headed anymore. The pain in my head is gone, but not my spirit.

The plants are easy to chop now, my effortless movements cause no pain, no noise, no nothing.

The voices are nearer now, and I cup my ear in my left hand and listen. Two male voices, deep in pitch. I tiptoe forward, trying to make as little noise as possible. I succeed, and proceed faster.

Bushes are blocking my view, so I chop them with the sword, and two boys are there, staring at me with a confounded look on their faces.

The only ones left in this arena.

**Sorry for leaving you with a cliffy. My pastries are still baking in the oven right now, "PEETA! OPEN THE OVEN, NOW!"**

**Okay, there still fresh and warm. If you review the story, you get 3 pastries, if you favorite the story, you get 2 pastries, if you follow the story, you get 2 pastries, and if you do all 3 you get 5 pastries and a big hug from Katniss or Cato, you pick.  
**

**-soccerstar4242 ;D  
**


End file.
